Staragte:The Real Truth
by karatebando
Summary: They don't have to lie about the Stargate anymore. please r


Stargate: The real truth Rating-G Category- General Pairing- none Summary- They can finally tell the truth about the Stargate program. Ok I lied, the truth about a Stargate program.  
  
SGC base-  
  
"Incoming wormhole sir" Major Davis said. "Are we receiving an IDC?" The general asked. "It's SG-1 sir," "Open the iris" Hammond responded just in time as a bloody and bruised Sg-1 stepped out of the gate not even a second later.  
Welcome back was the first thing the colonel O'Neill heard as his team hit the ramp. O this was a fun mission, first they were chased around by crazy natives, then they were caught in the middle of a huge storm, and lastly they slipped down the side of a rather larger then short cliff, luckily landing at the base of the Stargate. Besides that their missions went just grate.  
After they were done debriefing they agreed to go down to the local schools and answer their questions about the military, and the things you could do when you're in it.  
  
Local elementary school-  
  
"Everyone please settle down and be quiet, we have some very special guest here to talk to us today" the principal spoke over the microphone. As the students quieted down the principal continued, "This is a team from Cheyenne Mountain; they are in the Air Force, and they're going to answer some questions for you. Let's me introduce them. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and umm... Sorry it looks as though someone tried to erase your name from my paper, what is your name?" Teal'c answered with a simple Murry. "Right and this is Mr. Murry." The principal said no really sure if it was really his name.  
"So ladies and gentlemen let me give the mic to these officers and they can begin.  
  
Jack was the first to get the mic, well also cause he was their leader, and that seemed appropriate. Although the principal went backstage and got three more so they could all hold one. The students begin asking questions almost immediately after Jack asked if there were any. There were easy questions like how old are you, where do you work, are you married, do you get to fire a gun, do you have a lot of girlfriends/ boyfriends, so on so forth. Although one boy's question was going to be a lot harder to answer, his question is, "What is the Stargate program?" SG-1 stopped moving, the boy had their full attention. They really wanted to know what this boy knows. He continued, "I've been doing some research and I've discovered that it use to be a top secret program, military ran, until it was shut down. While it was active the program was basically where they would bring civilians in that had a special gift. These people could actually float out of their body while they where sleeping. This one girl they placed in a room and the put a number on a paper, facing up, on a shelf. They told her to go to sleep and went she wakes up to tell her the number. When she woke up she said that the number was a little blurry but she guessed on what she thought the number was, and got it right. They went to retest her but couldn't because she had disappeared the next day. Also they use to use these people to spy on enemies. They had the people in their sleep go to enemy lines and when they woke up tell them what their enemy's bases look like. They took one mans description and drew it, and after the war they compared his description and drawing to the real picture, with a very close match. So have you ever heard of the Stargate program, and if you have what have you heard. You can tell me it's not top secret anymore." The boy finished with a smile on his face. Sg-1 all had blank faces so the principal interrupted and told the students that's all the time we have.  
  
Later that day at Jack's house watching TV-  
  
"So Cornel, you ever heard about this so called Stargate program?" Sam asked while looking up from the TV, Jack turned his head to look at her and responded, "Nope." "O well I have," all eyes turned to Daniel. "You have?" Sam and Jack asked together. "Yeah we saw this movie in Jr. High; it was called The Stargate Program, and Nuclear Bombs." "Interesting name," Jack said, "Well hey that's grate, if anyone asks about the SGC or the Stargate itself we could cover it up with the old program. Ha, you learn something new everyday."  
  
Hey, everything about the Stargate program is true. I was sitting in class a few years back and my teacher put in that movie that Daniel spoke of. The Stargate caught my ear. So I watched it. If you didn't know that there was such thing as the Stargate program, well congratulations, now you do. Lol Please r&r. 


End file.
